The Little Spaniard Girl
by isansa
Summary: My brother was killed, my savior murdered. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. That is me. Chavez/OC
1. The Recruit

**Diclaimer**: Credit for characters and dialogue goes to their respective creators.  
**Author's Note**: I am not a native Spanish speaker.

It was five o'clock in the evening when I noticed Chavez and Steve were going at it again. For the past two and a half years the two had never gotten along, it never really occurred to me as to why, even if Steve was a prejudice ass.

I sighed and stepped out on to the porch, noticing that John Tunstall and Josiah "Doc" Scurlock were coming up over the hill in the wagon.

"Enough," I clapped my hands, "John's back. Wash up and get into your dinner clothes."

No one moved.

"Now! All of you!" I yelled and the present Regulators scattered.

I went back inside and finished up the dinner and set the table. By the time I had done all of that John and the Regulators had cleaned up and were readily sitting at the table.

"This meal looks delicious, Samantha." John smiled and gave a small gesture towards the new boy sitting next to me, "Samantha, this is William Bonney; William this is the honorable Samantha McMalley. This wonderful young woman is the only female in this county that can put up with our bunch, she deserves your respect."

I sat down, "Thank you, John. Now, we should eat before the food is cold. It is very nice to meet you, Billy." I held out my hand for him to shake, and he did.

That night was Charley's night to say grace. Dinner was relatively quiet, not much was discussed; just a little babble about the cattle on the ranch and of Billy's job on the ranch.

-----

The next day I watched as Billy went to feed Big Bruce, the two-hundred pound male hog. I sat out on the porch patching a pair of Doc's pants and Chavez's coat. A smirk crawled onto my face as Billy tripped into the hog pen and came face to face with Bruce. Billy quickly recovered and quickly moved out of the way of the charging hog, pulling and cocking his pistol.

Chavez threw several knives into the post next to Billy, a warning not to kill Bruce. He walked from his spot in front of me, staring at Billy all the way, to retrieve his knives; Charley followed his warning by lassoing the very same post, he then struck up a conversation with Billy.

"Chavez." I threw my Mexican-Indian friend his newly patched coat as he walked up to the porch.

"_Gracias_. You should probably help him. He'll listen to you, you aren't a threat."

"What does that mean?" I stood with my hands on my hips, staring Chavez down.

"It means he doesn't believe a _senorita_ like you can _retroceso el suyo asno_." Chavez smirked at me.

I sighed, "Right. Thanks, _pendejo_."

I picked up the bucket of slop Billy had left behind and headed over to the hog pen.

"Regulators!"

"You ain't a Regulator, boy. Stay with the pork and maybe you'll learn something." Charley gave Billy a shove and waddled off to where Dick and the others were.

"Don't worry about them, Billy. They'll clue you in sooner or later." I poured the slop easily over the fence and into the trough, "Besides, you aren't ready for the trouble those five will get you into."

"You don't know me." The blue eyed _chivato_ crossed his arms and leaned on a post.

"You're right, I don't. But you don't know me either." I winked and turned to go back to the house.

"What does that mean?!" Billy called after me, I just raised my hand in a wave and kept walking. It was almost time for lunch.

-----

I never spoke much at dinner; I never really had anything to say that really pertained to the ranch. Most of my conversations centered around managing money, the list of groceries needed, and who had been sneaking food and abandoning their house-duties.

After Tulio died, I didn't speak much of personal things, though occasionally John and I did speak of them. Mainly I kept to myself when it came to my brother or letters to or from my family in Spain, most of the time I thought about these things during dinner.

It was during one of these moments when I was snapped out of it to learn more about Billy Bonney,

"Yeah, I worked a little out Fort Sumner way- Pete Maxwell's place. I've got a way with cattle."

I glanced at Steve and Charley as they laughed, then at Billy as he gave them a dark look.

John put down his glass and stared at Charley and Steve, "Is that so jolly funny, Master Stephen?"

Charley and Steve snickered again, "Got a way with hogs." Charley mumbled.

"Congratulations, Charles; you and Stephen will be doing the dirty crockery alone this evening." John waited for the two men to apologize.

Charley was first, "Sorry, John, struck me funny."

"And to William, both of you."

"Apologies, Billy." said Charley.

"Just hackin' on you is all." said Steve.

The table was quiet for a few moments, I glanced around the table over the edge of my glass.

Dick was the first to break the silence, "Rumor has it, you killed a man, Billy. You don't seem the killin' sort."

That caught the whole of my attention.

Steve swallowed his mouthful of beef, "Yeah, what'd you kill him for?"

Billy smirked, "He was hackin' on me."

I snorted a laugh, "Sorry, excuse me."

John gave me a look and I smiled small.


	2. Two Toes and a Finger

**Disclaimer**: Credit for characters and dialogue goes to their respective creators.  
**Author's Note**: I am not a native Spanish speaker.

At nights, after dinner, we satin the family room of John's home, surrounding the fire ,reading from the daily newspaper. We all took turns: Dick, Doc, Me, Charley, Chavez and Steve.

Steve was the last of the Regulators to read,  
"There are plenty of men...who will never se-secede–"

"Succeed." John corrected.

"Who will never succeed anywhere."

"Got a whole room full of them, right here." Dick smiled, John glanced at him.

"Well done. William?"

Billy looked up, a little confused, then noticed Steve handing him the paper,  
"Yeah, sure." Billy smiled, but didn't take the paper.

"Well, excuse me, Billy; very sorry to offend you. We're congregated to learn to read and write. You need more than the skill with a firearm to succeed in the New World, Billy. So, take up The Journal and start where the other boy left off, or you can go straight back to your home on the streets."

Billy took the paper, watching John.

John was very set on all of his boys, and I, to know proper English: how to read and write it, and none of us were against it. I had come to America knowing how to read, write and speak proper English, my father had taught me and my mother had insisted.

The reading Billy gave was very unexpected. Billy had seems to be no less than any vagrant on the streets, but his reading skills were impeccable. His reading almost won a standing ovation from John, "Splendid! A splendid reading, William! Thank you." John stood to leave the room, "Goodnight gentlemen and lady."

We chorused our "goodnights" and waited for John to leave.

As soon as he had gone down the hall and closed the door to his bedroom, I got up from my seat next to Chavez and went into the kitchen. I opened one of the cabinets and shuffled a few boxes, cans and jars. Behind the food were ten clean glasses and five bottles of whiskey.

Wednesday was our drinking night. John knew, but pretended not to, as long as I kept it hidden and kept his employees sober enough for the morning. Waking at five in the morning with a pounding headache is not a very good feeling.

I grabbed seven of the glasses and all the bottles of whiskey. I met the boys, who had all ready made their way outside, a little ways from the house and the hog pens. They had just started a fire when I reached them and handed a glass to each. Three bottles were passed around and glasses were filled. We started this a six o'clock, sitting around the fire, sipping our alcohol.

Dick, Charley, Steve, Billy, Chavez, Me and Doc.

"Why do we always have to drink from glasses?" Steve asked about an hour and forty-five minutes into our time. I answered without even looking across the fire at him,  
"Because none of us actually _want_ to drink after you."

I was hunched over, staring into the fire with my second empty glass clasped between my hands. I turned my attention to my hands, they were barely visible beneath my brother's coat. Had it really been that long ago?

"Hey, Sam? You okay?"

I looked up at Doc, who sat next to me, and smiled,  
"Yeah, just thinking." I went back to staring at the fire, the boys went back to talking, but I could still feel a pair or two of eyes on me.

The group and I stayed out another hour before I decided to go inside to bed,  
"I think I'm gonna go inside." I slurred my words as I slowly stood, "Give me the bottles and I'll get rid of them tomorrow." The boys handed me the three empty bottles and the two full ones and I headed inside, tripping on the bottom step of the porch, still feeling those eyes.

-----

"Can you believe it's all ready been a year?" asked Dick. What was he talkin' about?

"I know, seems like just yesterday Tulio was still around." said Doc, who had stopped drinking after his second.

"What're you guys talkin' about?" I asked, watching the five others sitting around.

"Tulio McMalley is Samantha's brother." Chavez's voice took a dangerous tone.

"Was..." Steve mumbled. I looked to Doc for an answer, he only stared at the house behind me.

"He was murdered by Murphy men, a year ago." Dick took a drink and continued, "After we found him, Sam went out and slaughtered a few dozen of Murphy's cattle."

"They didn't catch her?" I asked, wondering about the Spanish girl.

Charley shuffled his feet. "Not in the act, but they knew it was her. Murphy didn't think anything of it, for some un-Godly reason, for once he had nothing to do with her brother."

I turned back to look at the house. One room was lit in the dark house, and in that room was Sam. She sat at the table, her head in her hands.

"Whatever you do, Billy, don't speak about any of this to Sam. She can do more harm than you think." Doc warned, still staring at the lit window.

I then knew what she had meant earlier that day. I had to know what he meant,  
"What do you mean?"

They all gave me a look, whether it be angry or shocked.

"Well, last time anyone said anything to her, she shot off two of their toes and a finger."


	3. An Englishman, 6 Thieves and 1 Concubine

**Disclaimer**: Credit for characters and dialogue goes to their respective creators.  
**Author's Note**: I am not a native Spanish speaker.  
----- Scene endings and beginings.  
--- Different scenes but all within the same time-frame.

Ever since Tulio and I had come to live in Lincoln, Murphy had always had it out for my brother. I didn't completely understand why, but Murphy never came after me, even when I killed his profit. Maybe it was his way of "swooning" me for my body. The old bat, he knew it wouldn't work. Maybe I was only protected because of John Tunstall and Alex McSween.

I had disappeared off to bed before the boys came in from the cold, and there I laid as I listened to the six boys walk past my door. I soon dozed off, only being awakened by a knock that seemed to come only a moment later. I slowly stood from my bed and made my way to answer the door.

"Chavez...?" I crossed my arms and furrowed my brow, still sleepy.

"Sorry to wake you... you aren't all right. You haven't been all day." He whispered, watching my face.

"Chavez, you of all people should know how I'm feeling. Tulio was my brother, my only family within six-thousand miles. And my parents don't even know he is dead, yet. I'm feeling guilty is all." I looked at the floor, it was quiet, only Steve's snores could be heard. Chavez silently pulled me into a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around him.

It was a known fact that Chavez and I were in love. The Regulators knew, John knew, even my brother had blessed it before he died. But we, Chavez and I, hadn't done anything about it. I had feared it would put the lives we had at present in jeopardy, Chavez reluctantly agreed. So, it was promised we would put our feelings for each other aside, for the most part.

We stood, locked in my doorway fir a moment more before we pulled apart. It was quiet again. I glanced from the floor to my friend's bowed head. He was so much taller than me, I came only and inch above his shoulder.

My hand rested on his shoulder, "I'll be fine, just a little sad is all. Nothing to worry about."

I gave him a smile. I hesitated before kissing him on the cheek, he took it further. We moved slowly, our lips locked in a meaningful kiss. I pulled back,  
"Goodnight, Chavez."

With that I closed my door and leaned against the backside, waiting to hear footsteps. Only when I did, only with those footsteps did the tears begin to fall.

-----

I was a little irritable the next morning. I was running late with breakfast and Steve wasn't helping any. He was pestering me by explaining the process of a hog's digestion. How he knew so much was a mystery I didn't want solved.

"...and ya' see, when hogs eat wood or rocks, well, it's almost natural for them to-."

"Shut up!" I couldn't take it. I whirled around and faced the tobacco chewing man, "And for God's sake, spit that out! If I find you chewing that _mierda_ at this table, let alone in this house, I'll skin you alive!" I could almost feel the daggers in my eyes.

Steve scooted his chair back and shuffled to the front door to spit out his tobacco, he mumbled something that sounded like, "Damn Mexicans."

I raised my hands and turned back to the food, "_No soy Mexicano, pendejo_!"

"Is there something wrong?" John asked, looking sternly at me, he came from his office.

"Not at all, John. Breakfast is ready."

--

The rest of the morning was cold and quiet. The boys and John went about their chores, as did I. By noon my cleaning was done, as well as lunch being made. With my extra time I sat back in a wooden chair on the porch, reading the news paper.

"Whoooa!" I looked up in time to see Billy trip into the hog pen, again. I went to help him.

"You should really work on your balance, Billy." I said as I poured the slop into the trough.

"Uh, sorry to make you do this, Sam." Billy apologized as he brushed off his pants.

"It's all right. I've just been wound tightly, lately." I glanced at the hill, "Get down."

"What?" When Billy saw the men on the hill he dropped down to the ground and rolled to cover. I noticed him pull his pistol out of its holster.

Murphy, his men and Sheriff Brady rode down the hill and came to a stop in front of the Regulators, who were ready to fight. I reached down for the second bucket, "Stay low." I whispered.

After finishing with the slop I took the buckets back up to the house and stood between Chavez and Dick, waiting for John.

"Good afternoon, gentleman." John came from the house and came out to the group, flanked by Doc and Dick.

"Good afternoon, John." Brady tipped his hat.

"John, Mr. Dolan and Mr. Murphy here are complaining about their merchandise wagon being plundered on several occasions on their way into town. Eh, quite frankly, John, they think you're behind it."

"That's a fargin' lie and you know it!" Dick yelled.

"Richard!" John snapped, "Sheriff Brady, Mr. Murphy is going to continue to come to you..." I tuned John out and looked around at Murphy's men. They looked rugged and mean, I glanced over at Murphy.

"Well, the Belted Earl has spoken. Look behind you, Earl. All I see are hired thieves and a Spanish concubine." Murphy and his men laughed. Blood rushed to my cheeks as my gaze dropped to the ground. Chavez squeezed my hand.

"This young lady is nothing of the sort, though a fine cook. These boys are promising young men, all acquiring and education." John defended. Murphy dismounted his horse, signaling to John to come talk to him privately. They were heading to the hog pens, I tensed.

I feared for Billy, the man he had killed a week beforehand had, in fact, been a Murphy man. John finished the conversation with a raised, "Get off my property!"

Murphy climbed back onto his horse,  
"You are ambitious, Earl. But you'd be better off selling ladies' undergarments in Hemstead." The Murphy men laughed as they eyed me.

Chavez quickly pushed me behind him and drew his weapons, the others did so almost as quickly. Murphy's men had drawn their guns as well, a Mexican stand-off.

"All right men, that's enough! Clear the way!" Brady called, trying to calm the storm.

Murphy's men fell back over the hill,  
"This is a new country. We won't be bowing down to you no more, Englishman. Get ready for Hell!"

Later that day, one of Murphy''s men came looking for a job. Apparently he had been fired for saying something to Murphy. His name was Jay McCloskey.


	4. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer**: Credit for characters and dialogue goes to their respective creators.  
**Author's Note**: I am not a native Spanish speaker.  
----- Scene endings and beginnings.  
--- Different scenes but all within the same time-frame.

John had taken Billy into town for clothes, New Year's clothes, he did that for all of the new family members. We would be showing off our "fancy" clothes, as Steve put it, at the annual New Year Festival.

When Tulio and I first came to America, we ended up leaving behind most of our material possessions we had been sent with. When we landed in Lincoln, all we had were a few extra changes of clothes and what was on our backs. John bought us new clothes before we started working at the ranch, and then again at the end of the year, I insisted it was too much. But that first year Tulio used his savings to buy me an authentic Spanish gown. A simple red one, nothing too fancy, but very elegant. I treasured that dress, it was only worn twice a year.

I smiled at my reflection, I looked a lot like my brother Tulio, though I had long hair and a couple other things. Glancing once more at my reflection, I grabbed my brother's coat and made my way out of the house, noting John was still in his office.

The boys were all outside watching Chavez throw his knives at a small target, the water bucket. I walked past Jay and stood next to Dick. Shots rang out from above after Chavez threw his last knife, Dick pushed me behind him and pulled his gun. It was only Billy on the roof.

"Great shot, Billy!" I yelled sarcastically, he had shot a hundred holes in the water bucket. Billy just laughed and John hurried out of the house.

"Regulators!" he spotted Billy and smiled, "Let's dance!"

---

The dancing began as soon as we arrived in town. I loved the festival for three reasons: I loved to dance, it marked my birthday, and having fun helped with the stress. I was having the time of my life.

The first half of the party I danced with Billy, Charley, Doc and John. Steve wasn't too keen, and I didn't know Jay very well. So after my dances, I sat on the side with a mug of beer.

I watched the boys. Billy was dancing with one of the local ladies, Doc was dancing with an unfamiliar China girl, Charley was surrounded by women, Steve and Jay were watching me, John was standing back admiring his boys, Dick was sitting next to me and Chavez was no where to be seen.

"Hey, Dick? Want to dance?" I asked.

"Not particularly."

"Why not?"

He turned to look at me, "Because."

"Oh." I cracked my knuckles, "Is there a reason, or do you just want me to dance with Steve?"

Dick sighed heavily and stood, holding out a hand, "Happy birthday."

I smiled, "Thank you."

All through the somewhat fast paced dance, Dick kept a straight face, until I stumbled over my own feet. That got a smile and a laugh.

"Out of the way!" our dance stopped to notice Charley and a rather large man in a spat. I let go of Dick so he could help if needed, and followed him. Charley and the man exchanged a few words before the first punch came. Charley won the fight quickly, though the look John gave was disapproving.

"Happy New Year!"

Guns fired and we all cheered. I received a chorus of "Happy Birthday" from the boys and John, and was smothered by hugs. I laughed so much that night.

Chavez finally showed himself and asked me to dance, I accepted. The music was fast and we stepped on each other's feet, but it didn't matter, we were having fun. After our dance we took a walk around the outskirts of the party. In the dark we kissed relentlessly, we were both a little more than drunk.

-----

On our way home free-range pheasants were spotted, the drunken singing ended abruptly with the sounds of pistols, shouting and horse hooves. Billy looked back at John, John reassured him and Billy galloped off to play.

John and I watched the boys from the buckboard,  
"You know, I'll always be around to help, John. These boys have become my life."

"I know you will, and that is why I love you. Samantha McMalley, your heart is the biggest of everyone I've known."

And we sat there, for what seemed and eternity, watching our boys.

---

_Billy's turned out to be an okay kid. He got on my nerves a little, I think he's plum crazy. But Samantha likes him, so he must be all right._

There was nothing more sobering than the sound of a gun shot. Especially when it isn't your's.

I was afraid to turn around, to see who it was, but I did. John had been shot off the wagon, and Sam was next. There was another shot and she fell.

Chavez and Billy started toward the commotion, "No, there are too many! Get out of here!" I yelled. Only the charging Murphy men moved those two.

All I could think about was saving our asses and if John and Sam were really dead. They couldn't be.

-----

"John...?" my voice was hoarse. I crawled slowly over to my father figure.

"Take care of our boys..." he whispered.

"John?" my voice cracked. He didn't answer.

The pain was unbearable. I didn't think I would live through it. I pulled my brother's coat tight and waited for the pain to fade, but it didn't and I drifted off into darkness.


	5. Bang A Drum

**Disclaimer**: _Credit for characters and dialogue goes to their respective creators._  
**Author's Note**: _I am not a native Spanish speaker._

_  
----- Scene endings and beginnings.  
--- Different scenes but all within the same time-frame._

_This chapter is extra long because I couldn't _not_ let it be. Description is key and in fanfiction, making the description blend well with actuality is a must. And once again, I thank all for reading and reviewing, I'm glad that this story gets read by more than just me._

_**Title credit - "Bang A Drum" Jon Bon Jovi, inspired by this very film.**_

-------------

We had made it back to the ranch, Murphy's men hadn't come yet, but they probably would within the next passing hours.

Chavez, Doc and Dick had gone off to "talk" about what we would be doing now. Don't get me wrong, I knew about Chavez and Sam, it was kind of obvious to me, McCloskey still had no idea though. Well, while those three were off "talking", I was stuck with Charley, Steve and McCloskey at the house. Inside we sat, quiet as mice. We were all pretty upset, I swore to get revenge.

"B-Billy?"

"What, Steve?"

"L-l-look." I followed Steve's gaze and finger, when I saw what he was looking at my heart skipped a few beats. I ran out the front door and leapt off the porch, "Regulators! Steve, hurry!"

---

"Help! Help!" Steve huffed up the hill and collapsed at the feet of the three distraught Regulators.

"Steve, what the hell?" Dick pulled the man up by the collar.

"T-trouble." He wheezed, pointing back down at the house, "B-blood."

The Regulators exchanged glances and began running down the hill, Steve stumbling behind.

---

"What's she sayin', huh?"

"Shut up, McCloskey." The edge in my voice was dead serious. If he didn't, I would.

The girl sobbing in front of me had slumped to the ground, her brown hair was dis-shelved, her once vibrant dress covered in mud and blood. Her hands were covered in the sticky liquid, her arms and face were bruised, I held her shoulders, trying to get her to look at me,  
"Sam? Samantha, look at me."

She just stared at her hands, mumbling something in Spanish.

"Billy!"

"It's Sam!"

"Get her inside!"

Before I knew it, Chavez had scooped her up and rushed her inside to the closest bedroom, John's. We all followed.

"_¡El dios, me dejó morir!_" Sam thrashed about as Chavez tried to hold her down, to calm her.

"A little help?!" He called.

"Right." Doc breathed and began running through the house looking for clean bandages, water and a blade. The rest of us stood there, gawking, we had all noticed the large bloody gash in Sam's leg. Doc hurried into the room and shut the door behind him.

We were left in shock. And we could still hear her cries through the door.

"_¡Déjeme morir¡Deseo morir!_"

_Let me die...I want to die._

-----

"Think she's okay?" Charley's voice was quiet, his hands in a "teepee".

No one answered. None of us knew anything.

The three of them had been in that room for more than an hour. Sam had quieted down forty-five minutes into it, though everyone could still hear her crying.

Out of the five years I had known her, I had never seen her cry. Not even when Tulio died.

"Dick, what're we gonna do?"

I didn't answer.

The bedroom door opened, we all stood for news. Doc stepped out and shut the door,  
"She's...okay."

He sat down and wiped sweat from his forehead and neck,  
"We've got to get her to Alex."

"What? For God's sake, she was just shot, there's no way." I said in a hushed voice.

"We've got to, Dick. She can better care there, she'll be safe. We promised Tulio we wouldn't let anything happen to her, we've got to go through with it."

We were all quiet, Billy pushed past us, "Then let's ride."

He went out the door and to the horses.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

-----

"_¿Vamos a llevarle a Alex, autorización? Intento y sueño, le conseguiremos una cierta ayuda mejor_." Chavez spoke in my ear as he carefully picked me up and carried me outside.

_We're going to take you to Alex's, okay? Try and sleep, we'll get you some better help.  
_I nodded in comprehension.  
I kept my eyes closed as I was handed over to someone else, and then to someone on a horse. I was sideways and able to lean comfortably on whoever was holding me. The back of my eyelids were light colored, it was still early in the morning.

It was quiet when the horses began moving. I could hear everything in nature: the birds, the bugs, the horses and as we got closer to town, the people. The pain in my thigh wouldn't go away, it stung every time the horse's hoof hit the ground, but it wasn't his fault or the rider's. Between the searing pain all over my body and the warmth of the rider's, I slept somewhat soundly.

---

"_Estamos aquí, Samantha. Le estoy dando al doc., yo tengo razón detrás de usted_."

_We're here, Samantha. I'm handing you to Doc, I'm right behind you.  
_I furrowed my brow and nodded groggily.  
Once again I was handed down to someone, not on a horse, but I wasn't handed back to Chavez.

"Alex!" Billy yelled, it hurt my head. The banging was worse. I cracked my eyes open and tried to glare at Billy, it didn't work. Finally, Susan opened the door, Alex was behind her.

"Billy? Boys, what is it?" Susan rubbed her eyes, Alex noticed what was wrong. He has spotted the beaten Samantha, Doc was holding.

"We've got a couple problems, Alex."

Susan and Alex ushered us in and had Doc put me down in the guest room, I insisted I could handle sitting up and talking, but Susan insisted I couldn't. When she saw my wounds, she almost fainted.

"Oh, dear! What happened?!" She turned to the boys.

"We should probably talk about this in another room." Billy said. He had become a bit of a leader, Dick wouldn't be happy.

Doc took Susan and Alex into the hall and explained, the rest of the boys went to the kitchen to sit. Susan eventually came back in, her mouth was a line, literally. The color had faded from her face, as I knew it would. The blond woman cleaned me up and helped me dress in something less dirty, then made me lie down to sleep. I wasn't tired, though I should have been. I was running on adrenaline and I knew it would wear off.

-----

When I woke it was night. I could hear Alex's voice down the hall, in the kitchen. Billy's, Dick's, Susan's and Doc's were there too. I wanted to see them.

I slowly pulled myself up, it hurt, and swivelled my feet over the side of the bed. I sat there for a moment, breathing hard. Tulio's coat had been cleaned, thanks to Susan's spare time. I used the bedpost to pull myself up and steady, then shuffled, barely picking up my feet, over to the chair with the coat and pulled it over my shoulders. I noticed the door had been left open.

Quietly I shuffled out the door and down the hall, stopping in intervals to catch my breath and bare the pain. I squeezed my eyes shut, standing in the middle of the hall, listening to Billy speak,  
"So, that's it? We hold a funeral and forget all about Murphy?!"

"Billy, I'm sorry, but there isn't much I can do, if anything." Alex and the others were sitting at the dinner table, discussing our well being and John's.

I pulled my coat closer to my body, I had noticed half way out of the room that I was only in my underwear. I didn't care at this point. The voices had stopped.

"_¡Maldiga eso, Alex!_" I yelled, someone jumped up from their chair, it scraped back. I shuffled as quickly and painlessly as I could to the kitchen, which wasn't very much. When I came around that corner all eyes were on me.

"Sam, you shouldn't be up!" Susan rushed to my side, but I put up a hand to stop her. As nice as she was, she had been getting on my nerves that day.

I closed my eyes and gripped the nearest chair-back,  
"Alex, talk to J.P." Susan moved her chair so I could sit in it, I was between Billy and Alex. I lowered myself slowly.

"Sam..." he sighed, "You know if I can't do anything, J.P. can't."

I opened my eyes and leaned forward for an apple from the middle of the table,  
"After the funeral, Alex, talk to J.P. Get him to deputize these _muchachos_." I polished the apple on my coat and took a bite.

"What? He can't-"

"He can and he will, Alex." I stood slowly with a grunt and took another bite of the green apple. I turned and shuffled back to the door, "Stop staring, Jay." And I kept on going, not looking back, hearing a loud thump. That is what being "indecent" did to a fellow.

-----

Three more days of recuperation at the McSween's and I was able to limp quickly. My leg still hurt, no doubt, but I was in a bit of a hurry to heal. I had to be able to walk to John's funeral, I wasn't going to be carried at all, I swore.

On the fourth evening at the McSween's we all attended John's funeral. It was quiet and breezy that day, the setting sun made it cold.

I leaned against Chavez, who had a protective arm around my waist. He had been my source of comfort since my delirious Spanish ravings. My minor bruises had healed, but I still had a noticeable black eye, a trail of black and blue bruises up my legs, not to mention the still deep hole in my leg, which was surrounded by black skin.

The wind whipped my long hair into my face as I stared down at the two graves. John had been buried next to Tulio.

Dick read a verse from the bible and we said our parting words.

"Amen."


	6. Conviction

**Disclaimer**: _Credit for characters and dialogue goes to their respective creators._  
**Author's Note**: _I am not a native Spanish speaker.  
__  
----- Scene endings and beginnings.  
--- Different scenes but all within the same time-frame._

**Recap**: After John was killed, Samantha McMalley was shot down next to him. Samantha struggled back to the ranch, beaten and bloody. After surviving her Spanish ramblings, Samantha was transported to the McSween's where she convinced Alex to talk to the Justice of the Peace. John's funeral soon proceeded, John was buried next to Tulio McMalley.

-------------

"Half the murderers are members of _his_ posse, J.P.. He won't touch them!" I spoke of Sheriff Brady.

"She's right. You're the Justice of the Peace, Wilson. You have the power to serve warrants through special constables." Alex backed me up. Alex and I had ganged up on the J.P.. I glanced over at the boys, they were all standing behind us three, waiting.

"What special constables? No one's fool enough to go in after Murphy's men." Said J.P., I squinted up at him and then looked over at the boys.

"Deputize them."

"What?! I can't do that. They're only boys!"

"You can J.P.," I looked the man straight in the eyes, "Those boys won't let them slip." I held out my hand, J.P. hesitantly shook it.

---

"You're being deputized." I smiled at the boys standing in front of me. No one moved until Billy laughed and hugged me.

"Sam, you're a saint! A saint!"

-----

Rumors had been flying through town, rumors that _I_ had killed John. What a lie.

Susan had insisted that I stay home, I insisted that I run some errands to keep myself occupied. Alex and Susan had left for their ranch early that morning to sort things out before they had to come back to settle John's will. In town the looks were menacing, especially from the older women. The only few that seemed to be unfazed by the rumors were the children.

I slowly wondered around town for a while, window shopping and just enjoying the sun. Unfortunately I did have some shopping to do, and Murphy's was the only general store open.

I quickly passed between the two small groups of sneering Murphy-men and into the store. I found my way around the shelves, hurriedly picking jars, bottles and boxes, I noticed the store clerk watching me as I placed the items in my canvas bag. After rushing through my shopping, I laid my bag on the counter to pay.

"You're Samantha McMalley, right?" The boy was no older than fifteen.

"Yes, I am." I handed over the bills, "Thank you, have a nice day." I took my bag and started toward the entrance.

"I don't think you did it!" The boy called after me.

I walked out the door and straight into a tall man,  
"Samantha McMalley? I thought you'd still be in bed 'till noon, the way they say you are with men." He was one of Murphy's.

"You disgust me." I hissed and attempted to push past him, but he was too big.

The man lowered his voice, "You're a little spitfire. Just the way I like them." The man moved closer, his breath rotten with alcohol.

"Get off me!" I pushed the man back, attracting the attention of the other surrounding Murphy-men, and Murphy, who was watching from the steps of the jailhouse.

Another man stepped forward, "Hey, I know you. You're the one who shot Tunstall. I remember seeing you all red handed."

"You know, Lee, I think you're right. We were on our way to tell Mr. Tunstall that Mr. Murphy wanted a truce. As soon as we came over the hill, we saw her shoot him cold blooded. Right, boys?"

I tried to escape, but there were too many.

"Must'a hid the gun well, no one found it." Another man said, grabbing my wrists, causing me to drop my shopping bag, "Looks like we got ourselves' another hangin'."

-----

"-Bonney is believed to be the captain of a deputized gang." Doc, laughed, I wasn't amused by the printer's words.

"Shit, Dick. You sent a lamb to slaughter and he walked out a king sheep." Charley smiled, I still wasn't amused. Who did Billy think he was?

All of a sudden Doc dropped the paper he was reading from, grabbed a handful of dried weeds and dashed around the corner, despite our protests, "You know they're gonna be looking for us!"

I picked up the fallen paper and read over the report, that's when I spotted it:

**SAVAGE MCMALLEY**

Twenty year old Samantha McMalley, former employee of the late John Tunstall,  
has been accused of his murder and is set to be hanged 7th of January.

There was even a crude sketch of Sam under the report. This was not good.

"Hey, Hey!"

"What, Dick?"

"Samantha was accused of John's murder."

"What?!" Billy grabbed the paper and read it aloud. "This is ridiculous."

"What're we gonna do now?" Asked Steve.

"Doc!" I yelled.

"What, Dick- ah, shit!" Doc came around the wall, kicking up dust. Murphy must've just rode in.

"Doc, look at this." I shoved the paper into Doc's hand and pointed to Sam's report.

"That's tomorrow! God, will this never end?!"

---

That evening we still hadn't come up with a plan to help Sam cheat death, until we ran into the Mulroney kid, Murphy's store clerk. We were walking the back streets when we came upon him locking up.

"P-please, d-don't hurt me!" He raised his hands in surrender.

"We won't, you didn't do nothin'." I said, sticking my thumbs through my belt loops.

"Y-you're Billy the Kid!" The kid's voice was excited as he stared at me.

"Yep, the one and only." The gears in my head started whirring, "What's you're name?"

"Jim Mulroney. Most people call me Jimmy."

I put an arm around the blond boy and turned him away from the others, "Okay, Jimmy, I've got a proposition for you, but first you gotta tell me somethin'."

"Yeah?"

"You got anything to lose?"

"No." Jimmy said matter-of-factly.

"No mother, father, friends, anything?"

"Nope, just my life and my job."

I smiled, "Good."

"Am I gonna be an outlaw?"

"You just might be, Jimmy."


	7. The Regulators' Rat

**Disclaimer**: _Credit for characters and dialogue goes to their respective creators._  
**Author's Note**: _I am not a native Spanish speaker._

_  
----- Scene endings and beginnings.  
--- Different scenes but all within the same time-frame._

**Recap**: Samantha has been accused of John's murder by none other than Murphy's men. Meanwhile, Billy and the gang have been hiding out after their first unsuccessful arrest. The gang soon learn that Sam is in trouble and find a way to help her cheat an early death.

-------------

Billy said he had it all planned out.  
I knew we were all going to hell for participating in this impossible feat of his.  
The bastard.

We had been informed by Jim Mulroney that Sam's hanging was scheduled for noon. The time that everyone in town would be ready for some entertainment. Others would want justice.

Billy was up in one of the saloon's top rooms, waiting for the signal, with a rifle pointed at the gallows in which Sam would be hung. Chavez, Charley, Dick, Steve and I were hidden on the roofs and around corners. Jim Mulroney was in the crowd, waiting for the signal also. Jay was off somewhere, he'd been acting strangely.

Five minutes to noon Sam was drug out of the jailhouse, her hands tied up. Her dress was pale with dirt, her face was scratched and bruised. Frankly, she was a mess. Sam stumbled over her own feet, and toppled to her knees when Brady's deputy stopped short.

"Get up!" The deputy yelled. Sam struggled up, she was still hurting from the gun shot. The deputy grabbed her arm and led her up the steps, stopped her in front of a noose, and untied her hands. He stepped back and let J.P. read the accusations against her. One count of murder, one count of destruction of private property. Murphy was milking it. The preacher came next, he said a prayer for Sam's soul and asked if she had any last words.

Sam turned towards the preacher and smiled weakly, "Yes. I would like to say that I didn't kill John Tunstall. He was my father figure, the man who gave my brother and myself the chance to live here." She laughed quietly and turned to the sky, "I did, however, kill Murphy's cattle, his men killed my brother. But I have no evidence. I'm sorry, to those who think the worst of me, now. You'd think differently if you knew the true story."

"All right! No speeches!" The deputy pulled the black hood over Sam's head and fitted her with the noose. Sam stood straight and tall, the girl wasn't afraid of dying. Jim silently slipped around the corner of the nearby building and hopped up on a horse. He was ready.

The preacher said one more prayer before calling an "amen" and standing off to the side of the platform. J.P. stood next to him, a grave look on his face. Brady stepped up to the lever and placed a tense hand on the top. The street was dead silent. Everything happened quickly.

Brady pulled the lever and the platform fell from beneath Sam's feet, Jim was all ready riding through the crowd, a gunshot rang out and Sam fell further. Jim ducked under the wooden platform and caught her before she fell to the ground. He held her in front of himself on the saddle and kicked up dust as he galloped out of sight.

Brady, the deputy and a few other townsfolk pulled their guns and started shooting in their general direction. Chavez, Dick and Steve came out on their horses, shooting in the air, distracting the others, then ran off after Jim and Sam. I scrambled down off the roof and onto my horse, taking the back streets to our meeting place.

When I got their, Billy was right behind me whooping and hollering. As soon as we all got a few miles out of town and into a thick wooded area, we stopped and practically flung ourselves off of our horses, hearts racing.

Jim had removed the black hood. Chavez took Sam from him and sat her down in the dried grass, propping her against a tree. Her breath was ragged and her cheeks were flushed. Chavez sat beside her, speaking softly, comforting her. We were all in for hell.

---

Chavez's copper hands were warm against my cold cheeks. My eyesight was blurry from the lack of air, Jim had loosened the noose to the best of his ability on the way out of town. Chavez pulled out one of his knives and sliced through the rope, he then turned my face to see the marks on my neck.

I lightly touched the burning skin just below my jaw and recoiled, a grimace crossed my face. My eyes cleared and I wiped at my watering eyes,  
"Is it really that bad?"

I stood slowly, blood rushing. When I regained my balance I shuffled over to Jim and hugged him tightly. The boy who I had only seen around town, the boy who hadn't believed I had killed John, was the one who put his life directly on the line for me, Jim Mulroney.

"Thank you, Jim."

"Ahem."

I turned around to see my boys, all staring. I smiled and picked my way over to them, hugging each one as tightly as possible. Sharing a quick kiss with Chavez. Billy was the last,

"This was all you, Billy. Only you could have made a shot like that." I nodded to the discarded noose and smiled. My voice was hoarse and I was thirsty.

I noticed I had skipped James McCloskey, I walked to him and gave him a quick hug. I had never thought of him as a Regulator, he was a former Murphy-man. It wasn't right for him to be there, to be running with the Regulators.

-----

That afternoon, we saddled up and rode out of town as fast as possible. We made a couple stops here and there until the sun finally went down and we set up camp for the night.

Jimmy had all of the things I would be needing, strapped to his horse, he was the pack mule. I picked the extra bedroll and change of clothes off the back end and made my way over to Chavez. He hadn't said much since I had last seen him, the day they were all deputized. I flattened my bed out beside his and told him I was going to go change. There was no way I was changing in the morning where everyone could see, including the impressionable Jim Mulroney.

I slipped out of camp and into the dark, hoping to the high heavens that I didn't step on a snake. I shimmied out of my loose dress and quickly pulled the cotton button up shirt on, leaving the two top buttons undone. I then pulled on the brown fitted pants and stuffed my bare feet back into my boots. I ripped a piece from the hem of my skirt and tied my hair back with it, then set off back to camp. Everyone sat around the fire, talking of the next move.

"We ought to go after Morton and Baker next. Set a trap for them." Billy sat across from me, chewing on a slice of bread.

"That's all fine and dandy, Billy, but what about Jim and I? We can't go back, what're we going to do? You going to send us off to Old Mexico like the criminals we are?" I smirked at him.

"No, but you can help. Morton and Baker'll come around town, seeing as they will have been drinkin' tonight. Probably raiding the ranch. You can lead them on, make fake trails, get 'em all confused."

"Billy, why do you drag other people into your idiotic plans? Especially Sam? Nothing good could come from putting her and the kid in harms way." Doc tried to reason. I scooted over next to him and pulled his gun from the holster, he didn't realize until I held the barrel to his back.

"It seems I can take care of myself. I am a woman, we all learn the art of seduction, and combined with the revenge I plan on getting, I can't be touched." I smiled and twirled the gun so he could take hold by the handle.

"Yeah, and you're too dangerous for your own good."

It was true. I was reckless when it came to snap decisions, yet I was ruthless when I thought it all out. Not a bad trade, considering the results.

We sat around the fire for another hour before we went off to our own beds, needing rest after a stressful day. It was only then that Chavez spoke more than a few Spanish words,

"_You shouldn't go tomorrow. Doc, is right, nothing good can come from this. The Kid has all ready killed one of the warantees, the next will be nothing more than targets for him. You've been put through enough because of us._" He sat on the ground beside me.

"_Chavez, nothing will happen. At worst, I get cornered. We all know that I won't let anything happen to Jim, he's just a kid. I would, in no way put anyone in danger deliberately. You have to trust me on this. I know how to ride a horse, I can shoot a gun, if necessary._" I replied, placing a hand on his shoulder, "_And why would I want to chance leaving you? You and the others are my world now. John put you all in my charge. God knows you couldn't take care of yourselves._" I smiled and pecked him on the cheek before bidding him goodnight and propping my head on my balled up coat. Chavez and I slept back to back that night, keeping warm.

-----

Morning came too quickly.  
No, more like, I woke too early.

I couldn't sleep. The sun hadn't even come over the hills when I sat up in frustration. I had slept for the first half of the night, but then the pain kicked in, the adrenaline had worn off and the strip of clean cloth around my neck itched.

I pushed myself off the ground and pulled my arms through the sleeves of my coat. It was windy and somewhat light, windy enough to shake every bone in my body and light enough to see a pillar of smoke spiraling in the distance. It had just been put out.

"Chavez! Chavez, get up!" My voice was hushed as I shook my friend. He groaned and rolled over, "Get up all ready, we're in trouble!"

I went around the circle shaking everyone until they were awake.

"What?!" The voices were outraged at my actions.

I pointed to the smoke and whispered, "It's just been put out."

"Shit!"

"Saddle up, boys. We gotta ride." Billy said and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

All of us quickly rolled our stuff up and strapped it onto the horses. Chavez pulled me up onto his horse so that I sat behind him. Chavez kicked off after Billy and Dick, the rest following.

The horses seemed to slither through the trees as we rode on. We soon came upon the abandoned camp. There was a horse tied to a tree not too far away, and many possessions were strewn about, they would be back. Billy scanned the trees, as did every other Regulator.

"Sam, you take Jimmy around, make some false leads. Watch yourselves. Everyone else, find a hiding hole."

I nodded and slid off Chavez's horse, he followed behind me,

"Take my horse, you can get away if you need to." He pressed the reigns into my palms and pulled me into a hug, then kissed my head before running off into the thick dead trees.

My foot found the stirrup and I swung up onto the mare's back. I looked to Jimmy, all the others had vanished, "Let's go."

---

"Samantha, how come you aren't afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of dying."

There was a moment of silence between the blond boy and I. Nothing could be heard but our horses' stomping and breaking twigs. The wind had died down since that morning.

"Jimmy, when you lose all you love and have lived your life happily, you'll know."

"I have lost everything. Well, I never had parents. I was an orphan from day one. But I did lose my life in Lincoln." Jimmy's voice was mild. There was another silence.

"My brother was killed by Murphy's cattlemen. It was a misunderstanding on their part. When the boys found him, they brought him back and I snapped. I slaughtered three dozen of Murphy's cattle. I was caught, but Murphy did nothing, it had seemed he had let me go with a slap on the wrists. One year later, Murphy and Brady's men ganged up on John and I. You know how that ended. Tulio and I had come to America to live the life our parents wanted for us. I came all the way from Spain to have my heart broken too many times to count.

"I am not afraid to die, Jimmy, because I have lived a good life, however tragic it may be." I was surprised that my voice had not broken while speaking of my brother and John. I noted that we had lead four trails without interruption. I turned our trail back to the first, leading back to the campsite. When we came around the bend, Dick was waiting for us.

He held a finger to his lips, "They're coming around down one of your trails. Won't be long."

I nodded and nudged Chavez's mare forward into the brush behind Dick. We didn't wait long before twigs could be heard, snapping under hooves. Morton and Baker were leading their horses, following the droppings of Jimmy's horse.

"Shit." said Morton, squatting down to pick up the mess.

"What?" asked Baker, his scraggly hair just brushing his shoulders.

"No, I mean I found some horse shit. Came out of Sierra Bonita just this mornin'...Horses been grazing wild. Pretty damn good, don't you think Baker?" Jimmy's horse had been nowhere near Sierra Bonita. Idiots.

From where Dick, Jimmy and I were hiding, I could plainly see Chavez sneaking up behind Morton. Billy, Doc and Charley were off to the right of Morton and Baker. Jay and Steve were stationed to the left of us. Chavez leapt up and wrapped his arm around Morton's thick neck, holding a long blade to his throat. Doc, Jay, Charley and Steve popped out from behind their trees, whipping out their guns and pointing them at Baker. Billy came out on his horse, pistol pulled, ready to fire. Dick went out after him. Jimmy and I watched from the trees.

"Not that good." I heard Chavez say, I stifled a laugh.

"_Buonas díaz_, shitheads." Dick pulled his pistol and cocked it.

Baker raised a hand, "You don't understand, Dick. By endin' Henry Hill, you started a war."

"By killin' Mr. Tunstall you all started the damn war, Baker." Dick answered.

Chavez put his knife away and started rummaging through the Murphy-men's saddle bags.

"Just the same, we're talkin' fifty-sixty men to your what, six or seven? We're with the rank Dick." Morton raised his voice. Billy had got off his horse and was circling Morton.

"We're gonna bury you, you can believe that." Billy mumbled. Dick didn't like that.

"Takin' you to jail, no killin'."

"Objection, your honor! These boys are goin' to the grave, in the name of John Tunstall." Billy rebutted.

"Quiet, Billy! I don't need that kind of talk. Law don't talk like that."

"Yeah, well Law don't kill innocent merchants either do it?" Steve said, looking back at Dick.

"Shut up, Dirtface." Doc jumped in.

"Take the son-of-a-bitches up to Capitán Mountain and blow their brains out! What d'ya say Steve?!" Billy was riling up Steve and the others. He grabbed Morton by the collar.

"Hey, Billy, easy." Jay lowered his gun and tried to calm Billy, "Dick, I don't think we should go by way of South Fork."

"Why is that?"

"I think Murphy'll be watchin' the trail and ambush. I think we should go straight through to Lincoln." He glanced over at Morton.

I could tell the man was lying through his teeth.

Billy looked between the two, "Hey."

"What?" Jay took a step back.

"I saw that."

"What d'ya see, what d'ya see?" Charley asked, hating the fact that he missed something.

Billy came closer to Jay, "He knows what I just saw." He pointed at Jay, making him back up into Doc.

"What are ya' talkin' about?" Jay's voice cracked.

"Where's the ambush McCloskey? In Lincoln? You're tryin' to steer us away from Capitán, because you know your men, _**Murphy's**_ men, are waitin' for us in Lincoln." Billy had Jay backed up to the river.

"Billy, what're you talkin' about? McCloskey's with us, he's a Regulator." Dick didn't pick it up.

"Yeah, well he used to ride with Murphy, that's what I'm talkin' about!"

"That was a long time ago."

"He's a spy!" Billy knew. I knew. It only made sense as to why I hadn't warmed up to Jay.

"He's been with us, we made a pact. Right, McCloskey?"

"Right." Jay said turning back to Billy, "Jesus, Billy. C'mon." He held out a hand for truce. Everyone had their eyes on Billy, waiting for his next move.

"Aw, shit, I'm sorry McCloskey."

"It's all right, we're all upset about John."

"Sorry I didn't sniff you out sooner, you goddamned traitor." Billy pulled his pistol and without hesitation, nailed James McCloskey right in the head.

"Billy!"

"Billy, what the hell?! Jesus!"

Everyone scrambled when Jay fell stiff into the water. Morton and Baker had climbed back onto their horses and had started off. Chavez threw a knife, hitting Baker cleanly in the back. Billy shot Baker off his horse. Morton had been shot off his horse by Billy, though he seemed to have not been fazed, he got back up and started running, only to be shot down by Doc.

"Hold your goddamned fire!" yelled Dick.

Morton was still up and on his feet. Charley and Steve fired at the same time, causing Morton to flip onto his back in a dried bush.

"Court adjourned." Billy smiled.

"You moron!" Dick yelled, "You're out of line, you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Richard, he's right! McCloskey was acting strange!" Doc backed Billy up.

"Then that means we just killed three more Murphy-men, right?!"

"Right."

"Oh, Christ Jesus, Brady's gonna hang us for sure!" Charley and Steve seemed to be spooked.

"Quiet! Everyone close their farggin' lips for a goddamned second and let me think!" Dick yelled. Everything went quiet. I dropped off of Chavez's horse and went around to the boys. Jimmy followed. I went over to Chavez where he had the extra horse of Morton and Baker's ready to take off. He handed me the reigns and made sure I was okay, that I wasn't hurt, before wondering off to fetch his own.

"We better skin outta here." Doc said.

"Okay, everyone, skin up the river, now!" I pulled myself up onto the horse and urged it forward, following the Regulators and Jimmy up one of our trails. Dick stopped to criticize standing Billy on how big his ego had become. Dick rode off, leaving Billy, Doc and I on the edge of the clearing. Billy got on his horse and galloped off. I stayed behind with Doc.

His face was pale and splattered with Jay's blood, he had been in an unfortunate spot. He wiped a hand over his face, trying to rid himself of the liquid. I stopped the horse beside him. He was looking down at the bobbing McCloskey.

"Doc, come on. Let's get out of here before I'm convicted of another few murders."

He didn't budge. I leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to hell for this, Sam. We're going to hell."


End file.
